The thymidine kinase gene of herpes simplex virus is an ideal model system for mutational analysis in eukaryotic cells. With the ability to introduce foreign DNA into animal cells it becomes possible to analyze the functional consequences of altering the organization of the nucleotide sequences within and about this gene. In this fashion we hope to examine the elements involved in regulating gene expression in eukaryotic cells and their viruses.